legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity: P3/Transcript
Part 3 (Cloe looks through the intel gathered through Himekawa.) Cloe: Good lord! The Crystal of Darkness! Benji: Good lord! What's that? Cloe: The Crystal of Darkness is the exact opposite of the Omni Crystal. The Omni Crystal is a gemstone that was developed from pure light and can be used to defeat even the strongest evil. The Crystal of Darkness, however, was formed from the negativity that's been inflicted on the whole Omniverse with additional Dedric power. Both were created before the Shadowrealm was even a thing and even transcend time and space. If Shetland is alive, Azula must have it in her posession. Sora: If it's that bad, then who knows what Azula is planning to do with all of that. John: That's not all. Himekawa says that Kurata, Shetland, and even Sueno are working alongside Azula. It's like she began her own alliance of numerous evil creeps. Cloe: Reminds me of that creep Thrax. Devon: Okay. What do we do about them? Cloe: Well, there's still the Siren gems. There's still Aria's... (The alarm blares. Commander Shaw enters the CC and Cloe brings up the emergency on screen.) Cloe: A riot just broke out at Bollingbroke prison in San Andreas! A high profile inmate has been held there since 2007! Commander: We need to make sure he hasn't broken free. Get over there. Benji: Already gone! (Benji rushes out of the room) Cloe: Of all the things that could happen right now... (The transport chopper arrives at the prison yards, but the pilot can't land as numerous prisoners are tossing Molotov Cocktails at them.) Mimi: Can these psycho's please stop throwing Molotovs at us?!! Devon: Pilot, set us down! Pilot: I can't! It's too hot!! Benji: Gah!! Fuck it! I'm going down there!! Matt: Benji, what are you doing?!! Benji: Clearing us an LZ! EXECUTE!! (Benji morphs and jumps out. He begins to take out numerous rioters.) Ravi: Zoey and I will get a head start and cut our guy off before he escapes! Tai: Sounds good! Ravi and Zoey: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! (Morphs) (Zoey and Ravi jump out and start running into the prison to find the inmate. Benji continues to fight the rioters until he finally subdues them, allowing the chopper to land and offload.) Matt: That was one hell of a call you made there. Benji: We can squabble about it later, Matt! Devon: Or I was thinking you guys don't squabble about it at all! Let's go! (The heroes run into the prison and encounter more rioters who attack them. They engage in battle with them.) Nate: These guys are wasting our time! We need to catch Richard before he escapes! Benji: Whoa whoa wait! Tai, Matt, Benji, and Devon: Richard?! (Snickering) Matt: Oooooh! Richard! Very intimidating! (The four continue to burst out laughing.) Steel: Uh, is it really that funny? Izzy: No. That man was responsible for a lot of damage cause to Kampala! (Izzy spots him) AND THERE HE IS!! (The heroes then run after Richard.) Tai: Ravi, Zoey, we spotted him!! Ravi: (Comms) Got it! Converging now!! (The heroes converge with Ravi and Zoey and continue to run after Richard. They see he's about to hijack a boxtruck.) T.K.: '''We can't let him get in that truck!! '''Devon: He won't!! (Before Devon could use his Cheetah Speed, Blaze appears right infront of him.) Tai: Stand aside, Blaze!! Blaze: Sorry, but Richard has someplace to be. Benji: Not on my watch!! (Benji tries to run for the truck.) Blaze: TRONICS!!! (Benji is the blasted at by the Tronics.) Benji: You bucket-heads are really starting to get on my nerves!! (Roxy appears) Roxy: You didn't think it was gonna be that easy did you? Blaze: Scrozzle made some... "improvements" to the electrical systems here while we started a little party. Sora: Not smart of you to reveal your plans to us! Matt: Yeah. Do us a favor and keep your mouths shut from now on! Roxy: Yeah, well it doesn't really matter. Blaze: You'll be destroyed soon anyway. Jaxon: Not happening! Devon: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Devon, Nate, and Steel: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER! HA!! (Morph) Rangers: UNLEASH THE BEAST!! Jaxon, Heather, and John: EXECUTE!! (Morph) (The heroes begin to battle the Tronics. Patamon digivolves into Angemon and does battle with Blaze and Roxy.) Blaze: Get lost, Angemon! No one invited you! Angemon: Not a chance! (Blaze tries to strike Angemon with his blade, but is blocked by the latter's staff. Angemon then hits Blaze with the staff and Blaze falls to the ground. Seeing a nearby barrel, Blaze readies the Robotron maker, but Devon sees this. He speed over to Blaze and shatters the Robotron maker into pieces.) Blaze: NO!! What have you done?!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! (Devon and Blaze begin to fight, and Angemon makes his way to assist Devon. However, Roxy has Angemon in her sights and equips her blaster.) Gatomon: LIGHTNING PAW!! (Gatomon attack Roxy before she could fire.) Roxy: UGGHH!! You'll pay for that, you furball!!! (Roxy rushes at Gatomon and begins to fire at her, with one blast hitting her. Gatomon is unconcious, in which Kari runs to her. In the confusion, Richard drives away.) Kari: GATOMON!! NO!! (Kari picks up Gatomon, trying to get her to awaken.) Roxy: Well, looks like you in the wrong place at the right time, Kari! (Roxy begins to aim her blaster at Kari.) Tai: KARI!!! (Sudden, someone leaps in and trips Roxy and then surprise attacks Blaze. She is then seen floating to the ground using her parasol and then lands lightly on the ground.) Heather: It's that one girl! Benji: What's her name again? Jaxon: Nanami! (The avatars get up.) Roxy: You!! Blaze: You chose the wrong side fight on, Nanami!! (The two cybervillains teleport away with the busted Robotron Maker.) Benji: Nanami? What are you doing... (The heroes see that Nanami is gone.) Benji: ...here? Jaxon: She's gone? (Back in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle is seen working on his computer.) Scrozzle: Reckless avatar! Without my technology, we won't stand a chance against those Rangers and Knights. (Scrozzle uses his computer to repair the Robotron Maker.) Roxy: Nice technique, Scrozzie. Scrozzle: Why thank y... Roxy: Quiet! Scrozzle: Rude!! Roxy: I have some something in mind. (Kurata and a Dragon's Wing commando arrives with one of Kurata's new weapons.) Roxy: Hand me that weapon. I have an idea. Commando: Sure. Scrozzle: Ah! I see what you're getting at. (Roxy takes the weapon and inserts the Roboton key into it. A set of highly advanced armour is created from it.) Commando: A Robotron? Scrozzle: Incorrect! (Scrozzle does something on his computer and the armour then combines with the commando.) Commando: What is this?! Scrozzle: A powerful combat rig that's just as powerful as the new weapons Professor Kurata mass produced. Kurata: So, in other words: He IS the weapon. I really like the sound of that. Scrozzle: And so will the rest of our allies! Roxy: Why don't you go and show those knights what you can do. (The commando teleports away. He appears infront of the heroes.) Benji: What the hell is that?!! Ravi: Looks like a new kind of mercenary! Devon: He looks tough. But we can take him either way! (The Rangers and Knights rush into battle with the commando. The latter easily bests the two teams. Zoey jumps up and fires her blaster at the commando to some effect, and Ravi uses his gorilla strength and tosses debris at him, which hits him. Devon then speeds up to the commando and tries to strike him with his Beast-X Saber, but the latter grabs him by the neck and lifts him up.) Commando: Wanna dance, pretty boy?! (The commando tosses Devon into debris, causing him to demorph.) Commando: Then let's dance! (Benji comes to Devon's aid.) Benji: If anyone's dancing with ya, it's me! ULTIMATE MODE!! (Morphs into Ultimate Mode) Let's do this!! (Benji battles with the commando. The commando fires at Benji, but Benji dodges the blasts. The commando rushes at him and punches Benji, only to push him back a bit. Benji summons the G5 Enforcer.) Benji: Enforcer! Fighter mode! (The Enforcer disassembles and reassembles as a gauntlet. Benji punches the commando, causing his armour to become severely damaged. The Enforcer reverts to rifle mode and Benji lines up to fire. Nate and Steel joins him.) Benji: G5 Enforcer Blast!! Nate and Steel: Striker Beast Blast!! (The commando is hit and destroyed.) Nate: Virus Eliminated. (The heroes look at the mess from the riot.) Benji: Now what do we do? (Back at HQ, the heroes are speaking with Tommy.) Benji: We're sorry we weren't able to stop Richard, Tommy. These guys caught us completely by surprise. Tommy: You guys did your best. There will be another day to fight these guys. What's more important is that we've learned something: These guys are working with each other, and we're gonna need more than what we have now to defeat them. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts